Chile
chile is majority hispanic country which borders argentina boliva & peru people 'chile poplation consits consist of hispanics whites & jews ' in the 1970's the goverment of chile did demographic check of racial poplations demographics were 70% hispanic 25% white 5 % jewish chile is also a serogated country where hispanics live upper class & middle class areas of chile while whites live in lower class areas jewish poplation of chile usally live in middle class areas & don't speak spanish but there native tounge of either yiddish & hebrew whites live in lower class areas such slums of santigo diaz projects fernado projects lopez heights guero slums & gringo projects of chile whites like the jews speak native tounge of english german italian & gaelic usally are gangs such as gringos of chile braveheart outsiders & white boys as well american imported gangs such as ira simon city royals insane decues goth power emo power metalhead mafia black flag brigade drooges & skinny puppys the goverment of chile did report that stated that 86% of whites are in gangs in chile 96% prisoners in chile prisons are white goverment goverment of chile is theoracy / cheist defense whites are forbidden to serve chile miltary in 1987 chile miltary decided that hispanic shall serve as ground troops & jews serve in the air force history chile was no man land until it was founded by conquestidor jose diaz lopez in 1590 diaz demanded it to be hispanic only country & catholic only chile history was peaceful for over 300 years chile declared i'ts first war on germany after germany invaded chile chile was almost destroyed at battle of lopez hill the united states intervened & became the usa-german war after usa won the war chile became hispanic only country chile was doctornezed by the united states & fought in ww1 &ww2 in 1950 gordo lift filled with white immgrants chile denyed the lift citing chile is hispanic only country the immgrants angered took it to the united nations in 1951 chile was forced to give up i'ts hispanic only status before long white immgrants from white euope & usa came to chile in droves that newly elected president lupe lopez decided that no immgrants come to chile until 2000 chile allyed with argentina in falklands islands war after argentina losted the war chile had to accept over 10 million immgrants from lower class areas of uk & northren ireland in 1982 immgrants mostly either gangmembers & mentally insane before long chile crime rate rose from 10% to 70% gangs were common place & before long many riots such as lopez riots fringo riots of 85 lopez projects riots & largest riot in chile history gringo projects riots before long hernado diaz decided make chile a sergated country chile elected alberto diaz decided to get rid of sergation before long chile crime rate rose & gangs such as e 13 & e18 started targeting hispanics in 2003 chile helped usa african war & chile elcted i'ts first female president carmen diaz see also cababinreos whites in chile jews in chile Category:hispanic countrys Category:catholic only countys Category:spanish speaking countrys Category:la raza members Category:sergatated countries Category:chile